Orelhas
by Bab Whitlock
Summary: ... - Posso tirar suas orelhas?
1. Disclaimer e NA's

**Disclaimer e algumas notas da autora:**

Natsuo, Youji, Soubi e personagens e alguns lugares aqui citados não pertencem a mim. Pertencem à Yun Kouga, YV Asahi, J. C. Staff, GFantasy (Square Enix), etc. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**É uma fanfic yaoi/lemon (relação amorosa entre dois homens/meninos contendo cenas mais fortes), então se você se sente ofendido ou só não gosta, por favor, não leia**.

Essa fic foi uma idéia que surgiu quando eu tava voltando da escola (: Eu acho que sempre quis fazer uma fanfic puxando mais pra lemon, e esse tema me veio à cabeça na hora. Mas eu ainda não tinha um shipper... E isso era um grande problema. Maaaaaaas... Eu sempre gostei **muito **de Natsuo**x**Youji. E, no anime (não li o manga de Loveless ainda) eles têm orelhas... Então é isso, acho que já deu pra ter uma idéia geral. É _Youji's POV_. **Ela vai ser uma longfic**, apesar de eu já ter **muitas** fanfics pra terminar, nessa, a intenção sempre foi fazer uma fic um pouco grande.

Aaah, e só um recado pra quem leu _Mundos_: SIIIM, VAI TER CONTINUAÇÃO \õ/ É, eu gosto muito dela, e mesmo aqueles dois reviews contribuíram. Então, é só esperar um pouco. (: E pra quem está esperando _Unbreakable _Passion, já está sendo escrita. (:

Então, boa leitura, beijos, e reviews!!

Bab W.


	2. Sentir

Abracei Natsuo com força quando Soubi-niisan nos deixou a sós em seu quarto. Estávamos frios e duros, pois nosso sangue ainda não havia descongelado por completo. Eu sabia que nós não poderíamos sentir nada, mas peguei as mãos do _meu_ Natsuo entre as minhas, criando atrito, tentando esquentá-las. Era uma idiotice, era impossível para nós, _zeros_, sentirmos alguma coisa. Nós fomos criados para sermos diferentes dos outros, sermos combatentes e sacrifícios que não cederiam à dor de uma batalha.

Mas, acho que essa minha capacidade de não sentir estava acabando.

Eu começara a sentir o calor das palmas das minhas mãos friccionando as de Natsuo e eu acho que ele percebera.

– Tudo bem, Youji? – ele soltou as mãos das minhas.

– Tudo – respondi com frieza. Eu não podia deixá-lo saber que eu estava sentindo aquele calor nas mãos. – O Soubi-niisan disse que poderíamos usar a banheira, para terminarmos de descongelar e nos lavarmos.

Natsuo riu. Seu riso fez-me sentir as bochechas esquentarem e abaixei a cabeça, jogando os cabelos propositalmente na frente do rosto, para não deixar o _meu_ Natsuo perceber.

– Vem, Youji. Vamos tomar banho então – chamou ele, me puxando pela mão até o cubículo onde era o banheiro do Soubi-niisan. – Quanto antes nós descongelarmos, melhor, né!

Limitei-me a concordar com suas palavras. Puxei a porta e entramos, mas a deixei aberta, para cabermos ali dentro sem nos apertarmos. Mal me virei de volta e Natsuo já estava despindo-se; suas calças estavam jogadas no chão junto com sua camisa. Ele estava começando a tirar sua peça íntima, quando parou e me olhou, indagador.

– Youji!! – chamou ele, com impaciência. – Vamos, vamos!!

– Tá, ta... Já vou – respondi a ele e, rapidamente tirei minhas roupas, as jogando de lado e entrando primeiro do que Natsuo na banheira, já cheia de água quente. Senti meus pêlos arrepiarem ao contando com a água, então afundei mais rápido o corpo todo, para não deixar que ele visse.

Aos poucos, ele também foi entrando, deitando-se de frente para mim. Suas mãos brincaram com a água até que ele jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, e ficamos em silêncio.

– O que está acontecendo, Youji? – ele disse, por fim.

– Hm? Como assim? – eu não entendera, realmente, o que ele perguntara.

Natsuo parou, respirou e, em seguida, fez algo que me surpreender: inclinara-se para mim, chegando muito perto, tanto que tive de tentar chegar mais para trás. Ele parecia querer... _beijar-me_. Ri internamente da idéia.

– Natsuo... – comecei, tentando afastar dele. A proximidade poderia me fazer cometer atos que não tivessem mais volta. – O que... o que você está fazendo?

– Você está estranho – disse ele –, Youji, você parece um pouco diferente.

Seu olho encontrou-se com os meus **(N/A: só pra explicar, é um olho só mesmo. O Natsuo não mostra o outro [:)** e ele colocou o dedo em meus lábios, delineando-os. Os lábios de Natsuo abriram-se em um lindo sorriso, fazendo-me sorrir quase involuntariamente

– Hein, o que está acontecendo? – insistiu ele.

O impulso foi maior do que eu pude controlar, e envolvi a cintura de Natsuo com os braços, mas sem colocar força.

– Não há nada acontecendo – menti. – Nada de importante – e levantei o rosto, para aproximar mais do dele.

Acho que Natsuo queria minha boca tanto quanto eu queria a dele. Em um momento ele estava de olho aberto, sorrindo pra mim e em outro ele já estava o fechando, enquanto nossos lábios aproximavam-se, ligeiramente abertos... e quando nossas bocas estavam a milímetros de se tocarem...

_BLAM!_ Soubi-niisan aparecem, batendo a porta.

Natsuo jogou seu corpo de volta pra trás, sentando-se novamente, afastando os cabelos parcialmente molhados. Bufei, não sabendo se sentia vergonha, por termos sidos vistos _naquela_ situação, ou se eu me enraivecia, pela chance perdida.

E o que mais me irritara é que, ao nos ver juntos, Soubi-niisan deu o pior tipo de sorriso pervertido que eu já vira em alguém antes. Abri a boca para xingá-lo, mas, por baixo d'água, a mão de Natsuo apertou minha coxa, e eu parei no ato.

Ele sorriu inocentemente para o Soubi-niisan.

– Okaeri, Soubi-niichan!

Nii-san demorou a falar. Jogou as sacolas que trazia em cima da mesa baixa de madeira e nos fitou longamente.

– Tadaima, Natsuo. – Depois ele virou-se somente para mim. Parecia que seu olhar iria me perfurar. – Youji.

– H-hai...! – respondi me sentindo sem-jeito e idiota pelo modo com que ele ficava a me olhar.

Mas ele não disse mais nada. Foi até onde era o banheiro e fechou a portinha. Ao seu ato, seguiu-se um silêncio chato entre Natsuo e eu. Mas, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, mesmo que por segundos, não pudemos conter o riso e demos boas gargalhadas em voz baixa por alguns minutos. Depois, juntos, nos levantamos e nos secamos. Mas, antes de sair do espaço pequeno, Natsuo pegou-me pela cintura, e me puxou, colando nossos corpos que estavam envoltos em toalhas. O olhei, mas ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

– Youji... – sussurrou ele, ao pé da minha orelha – eu quero te beijar – e sorriu.

Seu sorriso fora algum tipo de permissão que eu estava esperando para poder agarrá-lo. Passei os braços pela cintura dele também, mas dessa vez eu o apertei contra meu corpo. Eu _iria_ beijá-lo! Se Soubi-niisan, ou o diabo a quatro, interrompesse, eu o mandaria longe. Aquele era o meu momento, o calor emanava do corpo macio do _meu zero_, seu cheiro, tudo, tudo mesmo, nele era convidativo a mim e nos era favorável.

Então, sem hesitar, beijei Natsuo. À princípio, meu beijo foi calmo; minha língua explorava cada cantos, cada lugar de sua boca quente, eu dava a mim mesmo tempo de provar o seu gosto e tempo a ele para provar do meu. Mas o desejo dele fora maior que o meu, e ele dominara-me, beijando minha boca com mais ferocidade, como se quisesse sugar-me a vida pelos meus lábios.

O empurrei de encontro à parede oposta à porta, prensando-o; minhas mãos ainda em sua cintura, mantendo-o colado a mim. As dele, porém, apalpavam meu corpo, apertando e arranhando, e ele sorria e mordia meus lábios enquanto nos beijávamos. No fim, quando precisamos nos separar para termos fôlego novamente, Natsuo levou suas mãos até meus cabelos que estavam presos e os soltou, puxando levemente.

– Eu vou querer mais disto – sussurrou ele, rindo maliciosamente para mim. Não vi Natsuo desvencilhar-se de meus braços e sair.

O que me chamou de volta a realidade fora sua voz me gritando:

– Ei, Youji!! O Soubi-niisan está fazendo _tempurá_!!

Sacudi meu corpo e saí ainda um pouco entorpecido por causa do que acabara de acontecer. A primeira imagem que tive de Natsuo ficaria gravada em minha mente até o meu último dia. E além, talvez.

Natsuo estava com um _short_ jeans curtíssimo, uma blusa de um cantor – que eu odiava –, larga e branca, os cabelos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo mal arrumado, vários fios vermelhos caindo pelo rosto. Usava também um tapa-olho novo. Seus pés estavam descalços no chão de madeira.

Eu nunca vira Natsuo tão suave e natural... nem tão lindo. O que, decididamente, não era pouca coisa.

Mas... onde ele conseguira aquelas roupas...?

– Tem roupas para você em cima da cama, Youji – disse Soubi-niisan, como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos. – Eu trouxe tudo do mesmo tamanho. Natsuo disse que você ficaria com aquelas lá – ele apontou para umas peças que estavam lá.

– Tá... – respondi – É... valeu. – Agradecer nunca fora meu forte.

Fui até lá e me troquei rapidamente, sorrindo, ao ver que as roupas que Natsuo falara que seriam as minhas eram exatamente do jeito que eu gostava; ele sabia o que eu gostava. Sequei as pontas molhadas dos meus cabelos, demorando o máximo que eu pude, de propósito. Tinha que reunir fôlego e controle para encarar Natsuo novamente e não agarrá-lo.

Ouvi o colchão balançar e o lençol farfalhando. Abri meus olhos, as mãos ainda na toalha; Natsuo estava sentado na cama, apoiando o corpo nos braços que estavam jogados para trás. Seus olhos estavam fechados e sua cabeça estava caída para o lado. Virei-me para onde era a cozinha, mas o nii-san não estava mais lá. As panelas estavam tampadas e o fogo já estava desligado.

– Nii-san saiu – disse Natsuo, olhando para mim. Ele endireitou o corpo. – Disse que iria ver o túmulo de _Beloved_.

– O Soubi-niisan e você parecem estar conversando um bocado – eu disse. – Ele parece querer ser seu amigo.

– Talvez – Natsuo deu de ombros.

Joguei a toalha em um canto e terminei de arrumar o cabelo com um pente que eu achara em cima da cama. Natsuo só ficou a me observar, em silêncio, o que não era muito comum. Ele sempre tinha algum palpite sobre como eu deveria partir ou prender meu cabelo, como eu deveria arrumar os pêlos de minha orelha e outras coisas, mas ele nunca ficava totalmente calado. Aquilo me era realmente estranho.

Quando terminei, joguei o pente no mesmo lugar que jogara a toalha e me sentei ao lado do _meu_ Natsuo. Mais silêncio.

– Será que o Soubi-niisan vai demorar?- perguntou Natsuo, por fim, em voz baixa, voltando seu olhar para mim.

Sacudi os ombros e balancei a cabeça.

– Não sei...

– Tomara que demore.

– Por quê? – perguntei um pouco surpreso por Natsuo ter dito aquilo.

Mas ele se limitou a me empurrar de costas na cama, e subir em cima de mim. Natsuo inclinou-se, colocando as mãos em meus ombros, sorrindo maliciosamente, dizendo:

– Entendeu? – e, antes que eu pudesse ter tempo de responder, sua boca feroz encontrou a minha, as suas mãos já não estavam em meus ombros mais, elas desciam e subiam, passeando pelo meu corpo.

Natsuo me beijava com mais desejo que antes, suas mãos levantavam minha camisa e seu corpo balançava num ritmo suave contra o meu. Eu correspondi fielmente ao seu beijo, passando minhas mãos em suas coxas, as apertando levemente.

Eu estava sendo cuidadoso com ele, eu ia devagar com minhas carícias, querendo que ele aproveitasse tudo, desde o comecinho, da melhor maneira. Mas Natsuo era sedento, ele era voraz, explorava todos os lugares em meu corpo que ele já conhecia, mas agora, diferente de todos esses meses e anos que estivemos juntos, ele podia tocar-me, e eu a ele!

No auge de tudo, eu o joguei na cama, tirando-o de cima de mim. Natsuo me olhou, indagador, achando, eu acho, que eu não quisesse beijá-lo mais. Mas levei meu corpo vagarosamente até o seu, não dirigindo minha boca a sua, mas para beijar-lhe todo, cada pedacinho perfeito seu que estivesse ao meu alcance. E ele sabia, porque permitiu que eu o fizesse.

Comecei mordiscando levemente seu ombro, minhas mãos que subiam e desciam por seu corpo agora, provocando nele o que deveriam ser arrepios e eu ria disso. Por cima, de sua blusa, eu dei uma mordidinha em seu mamilo, e, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia sentir, um tipo de desejo maior surgiu em mim quando eu o vi arqueando as costas ao meu gesto. Mas, eu parei. As mãos de Natsuo que afagavam minhas orelhas reduziram-se só a uma, que continuava. Senti a outra descendo até meu rosto, e pedindo-me para levantá-lo.

Então eu o fiz, e olhei para Natsuo. Ele sorria. Levei o corpo para cima, apoiando-o com os braços, para não cair em cima dele. Seu olho verde encontrou o meu, como se fosse um pedido de desculpas por algo que eu não sábia _o quê_. Natsuo mordeu o lábio inferior e isso me fez querer beijá-lo mais. Só que quando abaixei para fazê-lo, Natsuo virou o rosto... E aquilo me desconcertara. Beijei seu pescoço, mordiscando logo depois.

– Youji...? – chamou ele, num murmúrio quase inaudível.

– Oi... – respondi.

– O que estamos fazendo? – perguntou Natsuo, ainda em voz muito baixa. – Quero dizer, nós somos _zeros_... nós não devemos sentir! – sua última frase teve um toque de indignação, como se ele quisesse me falar outra coisa e não pudesse.

Pensei muito antes de responder. Não queria, de jeito nenhum, contar a ele que eu começara a sentir, claro que não – eu simplesmente _não podia_! –, mas eu também não podia dá-lo alguma resposta que fosse menos do que ele esperava. O problema é que eu não havia pensado em absolutamente nada para dizer a ele.

Reuni um pouco de coragem e falei, ao pé do seu ouvido:

– Não sei, na verdade... – comecei, com insegurança – Acho que estamos fazendo algo que era... acho que _inevitável_ seria a palavra certa.

Parei, esperando algum sinal para continuar, ou ficar logo de boca fechada; torcendo para não ter falado algo bobo. Dei outro beijo em seu pescoço, dessa vez, sem mordidas e mais demorado.

– Inevitável? – disse ele; a voz descontraída.

– Mas eu estou gostando, realmente – as palavras saíram de minha boca sozinhas e eu me arrependi assim que as ouvi sendo faladas.

Natsuo deu uma risadinha e virou o rosto para mim novamente; colocou a mão em minha face.

– Sua mão está quente, Natsuo – eu disse sem pensar, _de novo_.

O sorriso em seu rosto desaparecera quase que instantaneamente e ele me perguntou com mais seriedade:

– Quente...? Youji, você sentiu?

Se não fosse coisa da minha cabeça, eu poderia ter jurado que as bochechas de Natsuo coraram. Mas ele não tinha essa capacidade. _Infelizmente_, ele não tinha _dado defeito_ como eu.

– Não – menti na _cara-dura_, não querendo que ele percebesse a mentira. – Foi só algo bobo que eu pensei em voz alta. Acho que é assim que você deve estar.

Ele deu um meio sorriso decepcionado, mas acho que, por hora, minha desculpa medíocre lhe bastara. Deitei ao seu lado e Natsuo aconchegou-se em meus braços, e pela primeira vez, eu pude abraçá-lo como há muito eu queria. O cansaço pareceu nos dominar e rapidamente começamos um sono levíssimo, como um cochilo. Ainda não tínhamos descansado da batalha com Soubi de mais cedo. Natsuo pareceu pegar no sono pesado primeiro que eu, e sonhar. Ele sempre sonhava, e isso _sempre_ me encantara.

Meu sono ainda estava bem no começo, eu ainda estava consciente, e pude ouvi-lo dizer:

– _Zeros_ não deviam sentir nada, nem amor. – e então, eu adormeci.


End file.
